


Shall we fuck?

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Parafilias, Shota, Violacion, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Encuentros calientes entre parejas poco comunes.1. Lilia x Víctor x Yakov2. Sala x Seung3. Phichit x Celestino4. ??? x Yuuri shota5. Yakov x Víctor shota6. Yakov x Víctor7. Chris x Otabek x Nishigori8. Emil x JJ9. Yuuri x Minami





	1. Pasión senil (Lilia x Víctor x Yakov)

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, MAPPA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor se siente atraído por Yakov y Lilia y no quiere quedarse con las ganas.

Víctor se había dado cuenta que después de años divorciados, la chispa entre Lilia y Yakov se había re encendido levemente. Eso le alegraba y a la vez le causaba muchos celos. Estaba seguro de que no sentía nada romántico hacia ninguno de los dos, pero últimamente estar cerca de ellos y recibir su atención le ponía la verga como un palo, no sabía cómo evitarlo.

Tampoco es como su tuviera ganas de entender sus reacciones fisiológicas; dicen que el cuerpo no miente, ¿cierto? Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era darle lo que quería. Se lanzó después de la cena en casa de Lilia, donde los tres habían discutido sobre la carrera de Yurio y el regreso de Víctor a la pista. Ayudó a Lilia a dejar los platos en la cocina mientras Yakov iba al baño, y cuando ella se giró el albino no dudó en capturarla y comerle la boca, embarrándole todo el labial.

Las pestañas arañosas de Lilia se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa, sin embargo, rápidamente la lengua y manos de Víctor se encargaron de seducirla, repasando con deseo los arrugados brazos de la ballerina. Se notaba fácilmente bajo sus dedos la piel aguada que colgaba de los huesos de la mujer, su textura rugosa y vieja, y todo eso animó al más joven a volver el beso más lascivo y emocionante. Su lengua se agitaba por toda la cavidad femenina, lamiendo todo lo que encontraba, aspirando el fuerte perfume con el que Lilia intentaba disimular su olor vetusto cuando finalmente le soltó la boca.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Te devoro. —respondió tranquilamente y ella afiló la mirada, recuperando la respiración.

— Se ve que tienes confianza en satisfacer a una mujer. Si pretendes seguir con esto espero que no seas una decepción. —dijo la mujer mostrándose altiva, con un sonrojo que destacaba aún más su exagerado rubor artificial.

Víctor sonrió complacido agarrándola por sus caderas huesudas, notando el brillo en los ojos verdosos de Lilia que demostraban su excitación al ser tan furiosamente cortejada por alguien que podría ser su hijo, o incluso su nieto.

— Me esforzaré.

No tardó en dirigirla hacia la habitación principal y la tumbó en la cama, causando que su moño se despeinara y varios mechones cayeran sensualmente sobre el rostro de Lilia que ya empezaba a respirar agitada de nuevo, pero sin perder su expresión severa. Víctor se le encaramó, llevando sus manos tras la espalda ajena para bajar la cremallera del vestido sin mangas, mientras besaba y chupaba con deseo el pellejo de su cuello y ella gemía echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El albino le retiró el vestido, viendo inmediatamente que los ancianos pechos colgaban por la falta de sostén, mucho más abajo de donde estuvieron firmemente durante su juventud.

¿Cuántas veces se los habrá manoseado Yakov hasta dejárselos flácidos y decaídos? Víctor los agarró en una mano cada uno, apretándolos con fuerza, sacándole chillidos a la de mayor edad, y a la cual ya le caía un hilo de baba de la boca gracias a este placer que no había sentido hace quién sabe cuántos ayeres.

Esa visión tentó enormemente al Nikiforov que sentía su polla a punto de estallar dentro de sus pantalones, así que se fue hacia ella, sacando su lengua para irrumpir entre los dientes de Lilia y besarla obscenamente, con mucho ruido húmedo y puentes de saliva entre ambas bocas. Terminó jalando los pezones arrugados para luego bajar su mano traviesa, escabulló un par de dedos bajo los pantis de Lilia rozando su pubis irritado por la depilación, y presionó el botón de carne que precedía al “tesoro” que seguramente nadie había vuelto a abrir desde hace mucho.

Las caderas de la mujer temblaron y abrió más sus flacas piernas, desabotonó el pantalón de Víctor sacando su polla de la tela, y en cuanto le pellizcó la cabeza sensible un chorro de semen la empapó como manguera.

— Haah, me estaba aguantando desde que llegué. —se rió Víctor, respirando en jadeos con la cara colorada, y no esperó más para hundir tres dedos en la anciana que se arqueó soltando un grito.

— ¡Ahh! Ah, aah…

Sus dedos entraban y salían con cierta facilidad entre la vulva femenina con apariencia distendida, a pesar de que adentro era como una cueva abandonada apenas húmeda. A esa edad ya no podía producir una cantidad decente de lubricante aun cuando estaba por desarmarse de placer, siendo follada tan frenéticamente por esos largos dedos. De pronto vio frente a ella los dedos de la otra mano de Víctor y no dudó en tomarlos dentro de su boca, ensalivándolos como un bebé desesperado por alimento, adentrándolos más y más en su cavidad bucal hasta que casi tenía metido el puño del menor.

El albino los sacó al igual que los dedos en su interior, y ayudado con la saliva y su propio semen, el cual escurría espeso colina abajo hasta la vagina enrojecida de Lilia, fue suficiente para resbalar dentro cuatro de los dedos babeados por la mujer, la cual exclamaba escandalosamente a punto de correrse. Víctor giraba su mano a lado y lado para estirarla y abrir más espacio, hasta que pudo incluir el pulgar y empezó a introducir el puño entero, siendo engullido descaradamente por la ballerina.

— Cómo me encantaría que pudieras ver la expresión tan lujuriosa que estás poniendo ahora mismo~. —canturreó el alto patinador, lamiéndose los labios— Parece que no te decepciono.

Sacaba y adentraba su puño poco a poco, mientras Lilia con el ceño más que fruncido se ahogaba de gusto con su propia saliva y él se masturbaba como loco con su mano libre, cuando entonces la puerta se abrió y la silueta de Yakov se asomó en el umbral. El hombre se acercó a ellos ya con la polla en la mano; no había dejado de sacudirse el pellejo de su miembro casi desesperadamente desde que empezó a oírlos desde el baño, y ahora estaba durísimo y más que dispuesto.

— Si van a hacer tanto escándalo no esperen que los ignore. —subió una rodilla en la cama, ubicándose detrás de Víctor que lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa, moviendo su culo insinuantemente ante Yakov. Ese viejo también lo prendía, y el lado homo del pentacampeón necesitaba ser satisfecho.

Ventajas de ser bisexual.

De un jalón Yakov dejó expuestas sus nalgas pálidas, estirándolas hacia lados opuestos para exponer su hoyito oscuro y se chupó un dedo para penetrarlo con él. Víctor jadeó sonoramente, acompasando el ritmo de su brazo dentro de Lilia con el mete-saca del dedo de Yakov; era gordo como salchicha pero no muy largo, por lo que no alcanzaba demasiado profundo dentro de él, así que empujó su culo hasta los nudillos de su entrenador dándole a entender que quería más.

— Solo pónmela rápido… uff.

El Nikiforov se mordió el labio con deseo, mirando de reojo la polla que Yakov estaba alineando entre sus nalgas, muy gruesa y con un largo que prometía hacerlo gritar. En cuanto sintió la punta presionando soltó un gemido de fascinación pues incluso su glande era enorme, y al tener su culo bien entrenado no hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para que toda la carne de Yakov se le enterrara hasta el nacimiento de sus huevos flácidos.

— Mmh, Vitya… incluso tu culo es codicioso. —porque le estaba apretando la base de la polla como si fuera uno de esos anillos que evitaban la eyaculación, aunque los hambrientos músculos anales de Víctor más bien lo estaban ordeñando, desesperados por tragar su leche agria.

— Yakov… ¿cómo es que no lo había probado antes contigo? ¡Ah! —se sintió condenadamente delicioso mientras el grosor de Yakov retrocedía para tomar impulso y embestirlo con una fuerza que hizo brincar su trasero. Lo mejor es que siguió haciéndolo cada vez más rápido, y Víctor ya ni podía coordinar bien al estar tan absorto en el disfrute que le daban esos furiosos golpes directo en sus entrañas.

La mitad de su antebrazo estaba metido en Lilia que le advirtió en un siseo que no se atreviera a dejarla desatendida, y tuvo que apretarle sus pelos plateados cuando Víctor retomó el ritmo y empezó a darle lametazos a su rosada almendrita hinchada por la erección. Continuaron así de entonados hasta que Lilia reventó y sus fluidos olorosos difícilmente empezaron a escurrir por los bordes de su intimidad, y su gemido orgásmico fue tan potente que Yakov apretó los dientes, derramándose tan adentro de Víctor que cuando sacó su miembro del más que abierto agujero, su semen tardó un buen rato en encontrar la salida y empezar a escurrir a chorros.

Con cansancio se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Víctor, aplastándolo con su barriga sudada y arrugada, pero al menor no le importó mientras terminaba de correrse sobre las sábanas. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, Yakov se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de mirar a Lilia directamente incluso mientras se follaba a Víctor, y ella lo había hecho igual. La mujer cerró un ojo cuando Víctor finalmente retiró su brazo y los líquidos de su orgasmo pudieron salir libremente, ladeando el rostro con soberbia para cortar el contacto visual con su ex esposo.

Los tres quedaron tendidos en la enorme cama con Víctor en medio, que tras un buen rato de silencio se incorporó de golpe con su índice levantado y una sonrisa infantil.

— ¡Oh! Pero si Maccachin me está esperando en casa, no puedo dejarlo solo o se comerá toda mi ropa. Nos veremos este finde con Yuri para iniciar los entrenamientos, ¿ok? Bye~. —se lanzó sobre ambos dejándole un beso en la boca a cada uno y salió de la habitación arreglándose la ropa. Él ya había obtenido lo que quería así que ahora sobraba ahí.

Por su parte, Yakov y Lilia se quedaron mirando el techo hasta que finalmente ella habló.

— Hmp, esto no significa nada. —sentenció, girándose de costado para darle la espalda al hombre canoso, mientras se acomodaba su cabello suelto tras la oreja— Espero que en la mañana ya no estés aquí.

— Sí, sí. —suspiró imitándola hacia el lado contrario y no se dijeron más, aunque a ambos les costó conciliar el sueño por lo tontamente inquietos que se sentían.


	2. Ojos que no ven... (Sala x Seung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sala encuentra una forma en que Seung no tenga que fijarse que es una mujer.

Tras el respaldo de la silla la soga que ataba sus manos se apretaba más, haciéndole daño cada vez que la forzaba para intentar liberarse y las abrasiones ya se pintaban claramente alrededor de sus muñecas delgadas, al igual que sus tobillos inmovilizados cada uno a una pata de la silla para evitar que escapara.

Seung Gil no volvería a rehuirle jamás.

Unos pechos desnudos rozaron el rostro del coreano que se apartó por reflejo, pero no podía escapar. Los pezones duros se restregaban en sus mejillas y el largo cabello de la chica le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. Estaba vendado, pero no necesitaba ver para saber quién era la demente que jadeaba con emoción sobre él, levantándole los mechones de la nuca para besarle desde el costado de su cuello blanquito hasta el mentón, subiendo con su lengua por la mejilla derecha y recogiendo el caliente líquido que había caído en forma de gota por debajo de la tela que cegaba al joven.

— Haré que te sientas tan bien que no querrás volver a ignorarme, Seung.

— No. —se removió inquieto cuando percibió que la morena se hincaba entre sus piernas, le abría el pantalón para sacar su miembro en reposo y le empezaba a dar estímulo con ambas manos.

Seung no quería descontrolarse, sin embargo, de solo saber que una asquerosa mujer lo tocaba su estómago empezaba a contraerse por las arcadas. Además, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto la cara. ¿Acaso Sala lo había golpeado mientras estuvo inconsciente?

— Pronto se notará que te gusta. —rió convencida antes de llevar sus labios a la necia polla que seguía colgando muerta entre sus dedos. Con su lengua rodeó la rosada y brillante cabeza, tirando del prepucio con sus dientes antes de mamar toda la longitud sin perder la sonrisa.

El repulsivo sonido que provocaba hacía que Seung apretara los dientes, y luego de que Sala terminara tragándolo entero hasta los testículos se apartó con un lametazo para ahora exprimir el “tímido” miembro entre sus pechos morenos. Seung Gil apretó tan fuerte los párpados que le causó un dolor espantoso y se alarmó, respirando agitado.

— ¿Qué… me hiciste?

Sala estrujó aún más sus pechos en torno a la hombría ajena, la cual ya se empezaba a sentir más firme entre la suavidad de sus bultos, y luego la dejó en paz. Se levantó para sentarse sobre las caderas de Seung y empezó a restregar su clítoris contra la polla endurecida a medias, mientras que ella ya estaba escurriendo algo de líquido y sus ojos brillaban excitados, adornados con un gran sonrojo de placer en su cara.

— Tu único problema conmigo es que no te agrada mi género, ¿verdad? —susurró sobre la oreja del coreano para luego mordérsela— Así que lo arreglé para que podamos estar juntos sin que te importe, solo debo hacer que te acostumbres a sentirme. No tendrás que mirar que soy una mujer… nunca más.

Con una enternecida sonrisa de felicidad y sus ojos abiertos como una loca Sala le retiró la venda, pero Seung Gil seguía sin poder ver. Parpadeó y parpadeó dolorosamente pero la luz no aparecía, mientras las gotas de sangre continuaron cayendo de sus cuentas vacías, negras como dos pozos profundos donde no había nada.


	3. Calor del momento (Phichit x Celestino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tailandés ladeó el rostro haciendo un mohín de niño chiquito mientras sus manos bajaban hasta anclarse a las duras nalgas de Celestino, que ahora mismo estaba tan susceptible que el apretón de los dedos de Phichit provocó que su ano se expandiera y luego se apretara violentamente obligándolo a gemir.

Desde que Phichit empezó su rutina, su entrenador estuvo observándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha todo el tiempo. Puede que haya perdido a alguien con mucho potencial como Yuuri, pero Phichit gozaba de la confianza y carisma que le faltaba al japonés; solo había que verlo reír en la pista para desear que ganara.

La música llegó a su final y Celestino apagó el reproductor, mientras que Phichit se quedó dando un par de vueltas en el hielo recuperando el aliento. Su flequillo recto estaba despeinado, goteando sudor que se deslizaba presuroso por su piel oscura hasta fusionarse con la ajustada licra que lo vestía, y la cual no era lo suficientemente discreta como para disimular la alegre erección doblada bajo sus pantalones.

El alto entrenador se mordió el labio al darse cuenta. No era raro que con la adrenalina de las coreografías los patinadores se excitaran un poco más de la cuenta, sobre todo si estaban en una edad en la que la polla se les animaba prácticamente por cualquier cosa. Como reacción su propio órgano pegó un salto casi rasgándole los calzones.

Dio un par de aplausos felicitando a Phichit, dándole indicaciones de lo que debía mejorar mientras el moreno iba hasta donde él, apoyándose en la valla que rodeaba la pista para quitarse los patines.

— ¿Qué haces, muchacho? Sueña que vas a descansar ya, falta mucho todavía antes de terminar con la práctica.

— No la estoy terminando~, no te preocupes. —aclaró el chico, con sus ojos y boca curvados alegremente en una expresión risueña, incorporándose con sus pies ya descalzos y con la cabeza de su miembro asomada por el bordillo del pantalón. Levantó sus párpados para atravesar a Celestino con una mirada que acababa de perder todo rastro de inocencia, y en su lugar centellaba un ardiente brillo de lujuria— Solo será una pausa para _descargarnos_.

Al mayor se le escapó un jadeo viendo a Phichit acercarse con total confianza, teniendo que estirar mucho el brazo para poder tocarle la mejilla. Las espesas colas de ardilla que Celestino tenía por cejas estaban totalmente alzadas por la impresión de lo que este chiquillo le estaba proponiendo; no recordaba haberlo visto de novio o coqueteando con nadie, pero pensó que sería un joven normal al que le atraería gente de su misma edad. Sin embargo, no es como si su cuerpo sintiera algún rechazo, todo lo contrario; ahora mismo estaba temblando más que el vibrador de una viuda, y hasta podría jurar que empezó a mojarse por detrás ansiando que un pene lo atravesara entero. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le rellenaron el culo? Cielos, ¡había perdido la cuenta!

— ¿O no quieres? —el tailandés ladeó el rostro, haciendo un mohín de niño chiquito mientras sus manos bajaban hasta anclarse a las duras nalgas de Celestino, que ahora mismo estaba tan susceptible que el apretón de los dedos de Phichit provocó que su ano se expandiera y luego se apretara violentamente, obligándolo a gemir.

Su culo era tan grande que las manos del más bajito no le abarcaban ni la mitad de cada nalga, pero Phichit mantenía la expectativa de que la “boca negra” del mayor fuera lo bastante estrecha como para pasarla bien. Las mejillas de Celestino se pusieron rojas de golpe cuando un travieso dígito presionó entre su raja por encima de la ropa, y de nuevo su esfínter dio una bocanada de angustia. Listo, este niño había logrado tenerlo en la palma de su mano, necesitaba que se lo cogiera fogosamente en este momento.

— Tú definitivamente tienes más de diablo que de ángel, eh. —suspiró, empezando a quitarse el saco y haciendo reír infantilmente a Phichit, quien lo ayudó a desnudarse hasta que toda su musculatura quedó a la vista— ¿Te gusta acostarte con hombres como yo?

— Me encanta, es tan morboso hacer que las piernas de hombres grandes y masculinos tiemblen de placer, deseando que una buena verga los penetre con brutalidad. —el muchacho se lamió las yemas para luego estimular los pezones gorditos de Celestino, pellizcándolos con saña para hacerlo gruñir mientras se le endurecían y todo el vello se le erizaba— Sería emocionante grabarlos así de sometidos para que todos vieran su lascivia anal.

— No serías capaz de…

— No si no quieres.

Celestino se olvidó del asunto, apretando los puños cuando el pelinegro empezó a morderle sus inflados pectorales que quedaban justo a la altura de su rostro. Phichit no sentía asco por el camino de pelos que cubría el pecho ajeno, hasta acabar en la selva amazónica que adornaba el nacimiento de su polla y parte de sus testículos. Mientras Phichit lo marcaba con sus dientes y retorcía la lengua alrededor de sus pezones, usó sus manos libres para bajar la prenda interior que le quedaba al entrenador y que su polla de caballo saltara fuera de la tela, dura, enorme y brillante por el líquido que estaba empezando a soltar.

— Se ve que mis mimos te gustan, en-tre-na-dor. —sujetó el sensible órgano con ambas manos y empezó a menearlo de arriba abajo, fascinado con su tacto y tamaño. Si le hiciera una mamada a Celestino éste podría empalarle la garganta seguro. El mayor tuvo que abrazarse al cuello de Phichit para no deshacerse con sus caricias, gimiendo cada vez con menos vergüenza hasta dar un alarido y que una brutal ráfaga de semen bañara al tailandés— Wow, tenías mucho guardado aquí. —exclamó Phichit, riendo con asombro mientras masajeaba los enormes huevos del de pelo largo, temblorosos por la violenta descarga de recién.

— Ahh, aahh, uff… Phichit… —la expresión de Celestino era incluso adorable, tan sudado y ruborizado mientras se inclinaba para tomar con hambre los labios del joven patinador sin soltarse de su cuello, ladeando sus caras y chocando sus narices mientras sus lenguas se atornillaban de manera obscena dentro de sus bocas.

La polla de Celestino no tardó en presionarse contra las costillas del otro, y Phichit rompió el húmedo beso tirando del labio de su entrenador con los dientes sin dejar de sonreír. Él también necesitaba ya enterrarse entre las carnosas paredes del musculoso hombre.

— Voy a follarte hasta que quedes loco, je~. —susurró con voz cantarina, otorgándole a Celestino una caricia en el rostro que lo dejó con ganas de más, mientras él se apartaba para rodear el cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo con una mirada de depredador.

— Ohh, ¡sí! Hazlo ya o no lo soportaré. —con total sumisión Celestino se agarró de la valla de la pista para dejar el culo empinado a disposición de Phichit, el cual le pellizcó las nalgas, arrancándole gemidos y jadeos que le hacían botar baba hasta el mentón— Estoy tan caliente. ¡Métemela, ahh…! Fóllame duro, Phichit.

Sonriendo complacido Phichit solo bajó un poco la tela de su pantalón para liberar completamente su sexo, sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo con sus delgados dedos para notar lo hinchado que estaba al igual que sus huevos lampiños. Juju, cuando explotara dentro de Celestino lo haría a lo grande. Separó las nalgas del mayor, mojando con su lengua su botoncito arrugado y los pelos que lo adornaban alrededor para lubricar un poco, luego escupió dejando una buena cantidad de saliva encima y con una mano alineó su polla, empezando a ejercer presión para que el cuerpo cachondo de Celestino le diera acceso.

— Uhm, ¡haah! Joder… sigue, ¡que entre toda!

Entre cada contracción de Celestino el más joven pudo ir metiendo tramo por tramo hasta ser totalmente engullido, y aun así el ano del de pelo largo seguía tirando de él como si quisiera que le metiera hasta los testículos.

— Ju, por más que me tires la polla no se me va a alargar. Ya aliviaré tus ansias, ¡ahh! —no tardó en marcar un ritmo rudo, golpeando en la retaguardia de Celestino con tanta fuerza como podía y haciendo que el hombre botara hacia delante, casi chocando contra la valla. Los gemidos del entrenador se desataron pidiéndole más a Phichit, su polla de chocolate lo abría tan rico y friccionaba tan insistente contra sus ardientes paredes que temía que se iniciara una fogata dentro de su agujero.

— ¡Ahh! ¡¡Haah, sí, ahí!! ¡Dame ahí! —el fuego se extendió hasta su cerebro ahogado en éxtasis cuando Phichit acertó y empezó a hacerle el amor a su próstata, manteniendo agarrada como podía la cintura del mayor.

Todo el sudor del chico salpicaba sobre la espalda de Celestino, donde se marcaban fuertemente sus músculos cada vez que una embestida bruta lo obligaba a contraer el cuerpo. Finalmente Phichit soltó una carcajada orgásmica jalando la cola de caballo de Celestino mientras inundaba su interior, y éste al notar ese líquido caliente resbalando dentro suyo liberó su esencia, salpicando toda la valla como si su miembro fuese una manga pastelera a la que apretaron hasta el fondo.

Cayó de rodillas cuando el sexo de Phichit resbaló afuera y él mismo se tapó el ano para que el semen ajeno no escapara. Agitado y despeinado miró hacia atrás, donde Phichit se estaba tomando una selfie con el panorama de su culo brillante por el sudor y las gotas de esperma que habían logrado escurrirse.

— Entonces, ¿volvemos a las prácticas o quieres seguir _calentando_ un poco más? En-tre-na-dor.

Celestino le correspondió su pícara sonrisa, de verdad este chico era un pequeño diablo.


	4. Primera experiencia (??? x Yuuri shota)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pequeño expandió sus párpados sin ninguna intención de pestañear, completamente absorto en el obsceno sonido y la limpia imagen de la penetración. Apretando una manita en su pantalón, muy cerca de esa zona personal que le cosquilleaba casi con dolor y que aun así le otorgaba un extraño gusto al que más adelante sabría darle el nombre de placer.

¿Sexo? Si bien entendía ligeramente de lo que se trata el mantener relaciones sexuales, y vio una o dos imágenes en un libro de biología de los chicos de sexto grado que quisieron impresionarlo, no supo que estaba muy lejos de _saber_ y _conocer_ hasta que se aventuró en una experiencia más cercana, cuando por accidente había escuchado a un compañero de clases decir que vio a sus padres “haciéndole un hermanito”.

Entonces, a sus ocho años la curiosidad de Yuuri creció como un monstruo mítico listo para devorar, haciendo lo imposible para alguien de su edad por mantenerse despierto gran parte de las noches y así merodear cerca de la habitación de sus padres, espiándolos con las mejillas encendidas. En las dos semanas que se había dado a esta labor nunca sorprendió a los mayores _con las manos en la masa_ , sin embargo, las cosas llegan de una u otra manera.

…

Ni siquiera estaban desvestidos. Ella se encontraba de espaldas con sus uñas pintadas arruinando la corteza del escritorio, con el pantalón del pijama bajado y las pantaletas movidas a un lado, gimiendo ahogadamente por el pañuelo que le cubría la boca; y él detrás solo con el pantalón abierto, penetrándola de una forma muy cruda mientras le masajeaba uno de sus pechos por debajo de la camisa.

No era la primera noche que sus padres los dejaban solos y con la hermana mayor a cargo, ni tampoco la primera vez que el novio universitario de ella venía de visita por la ventana. Yuuri se preguntó si era el mismo sujeto, no podía saberlo con esa máscara extraña que llevaba y que hacía que su respiración se escuchara más oscura y desagradable. En este tiempo se acostumbró a estar despierto de noche y solo los vio por casualidad al ir en busca de alguna galleta, deteniéndose a observarlos con una dedicación infantil a través de la puerta abierta.

— ¿Mari… nee-chan?

Uno, dos, cinco, ocho, muchos furiosos empujes contra su trasero que botaban a Mari hacia delante y la traían de regreso para otra embestida más. Ella hacía mucho ruido tras el pañuelo que se había humedecido por su saliva y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirando reojo a Yuuri que no entendía por qué la veía llorar, más cuando el sujeto movió la mano con la que sostenía un arma para meterla entre ambos cuerpos. Se veía igual a la que usaba para jugar de poli y ladrón con el hijo del vecino.

Su hermana se alteró de repente y el hombre siseó para que callara, pero Mari no pudo obedecer cuando la punta de la pistola entró en su ano, provocando que se encorvara de manera muy rara e hiciera mucho más ruido, y el niño recién se percató de que ella tenía las muñecas amarradas. Seguía sin comprender del todo, una parte de sí tenía miedo, pero la otra no quería irse, quería mirar.

Cada vez que salía esa polla bien desarrollada se dejaba ver por el curioso Yuuri. Era varonil, gruesa, venosa, fuerte… grande, mucho más grande que su _pipí_ y nacía de un nido de vellos rizados y oscuros que él aún desconocía en su propio cuerpo.

Así que donde entraba esa carne dura tan insistentemente era en la vagina de su hermana, pensó.

Cuando el hombre volteó el rostro para mirarlo a través de los agujeros de su máscara de demonio, Yuuri adivinó que le sonreía. Los dedos que tiraban del pezón ya rojo de la chica de dieciséis años bajaron para tirar del pantalón de lana y que terminara de caer al piso, y apretó el muslo de Mari para que sacara la pierna y la subiera a la silla del escritorio, dejando que Yuuri disfrutara el espectáculo completo.

El pequeño expandió sus párpados sin ninguna intención de pestañear, completamente absorto en el obsceno sonido y la limpia imagen de la penetración, apretando una manita en su pantalón, muy cerca de esa zona personal que le cosquilleaba casi con dolor y que aun así le otorgaba un extraño gusto al que más adelante sabría darle el nombre de placer.

Yuuri no notó su boca seca, no se dio cuenta que sudaba, no sabía que casi no respiraba, no le importó ser descubierto. La polla y la pistola penetraban al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera sabía darle forma a la intimidad de su hermana, pero seguía siendo todo un impacto para su mente y su cuerpo inexpertos. De golpe se encogió en cuclillas por las raras contracciones bajo su ombligo y empezó a respirar muy fuerte, no estaba seguro de si le dolía o qué.

Los cosquilleos comenzaron a repartirse por otras áreas y le dio miedo.

Alzó la cabeza que había puesto entre sus rodillas temblorosas por la impresión, cuando aquel sonido rayando en lo asqueroso salió debajo de la máscara y unas gotas muy blancas y espesas empezaron a brotar con esfuerzo del orificio femenino donde todo había ocurrido. El cañón del arma fue lo primero en retirarse, seguido de la polla que se bamboleó al caer colgando, salpicando gruesos hilos que al romperse gotearon hasta el suelo, y así permitió que el resto de la esencia saliera con libertad del atormentado canal de Mari.

El hombre le quitó el pañuelo de la boca y soltó a la pelinegra que apenas pudo sostenerse sobre la mesa, gimoteando de pavor y dolor casi sin voz. Mari terminó por desparramarse en el piso y luego de algunas cortas convulsiones se vomitó encima.

Aún acuclillado Yuuri la vio vomitarse a través del espacio entre las piernas del desconocido y el hedor le penetró directamente, haciéndolo arrugar su expresión. Las botas resonaron pesadamente en el tatami hasta detenerse frente al pequeño, el cual levantó el rostro para ver como aquella polla terminaba de encogerse hasta su tamaño normal, volviendo a ser cubierta por la telita de piel. El de la máscara se abotonó el pantalón, agarrando a Yuuri de la camisa para hacerlo levantar contra la pared.

— **¿Sabes hacerlo?** —escuchó que decía la voz distorsionada por la máscara con apariencia de demonio japonés. No sabía a qué se refería, por lo que el niño se abrazó a sí mismo y no dijo nada.

Vio la pistola descender hasta tocar por encima de su entrepierna, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en su pijama. Fue cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que esa parte de sí mismo estaba levantada y gimió sorprendido, sintiendo como si todo se acumulara y se endureciera bajo su ropa interior de doraemon.

El _demonio_ le dijo que quería ver lo que había ahí y Yuuri apretó sus labios hacia adentro, bajándose la ropa para descubrir su pollita parada como estaba antes la del adulto, siendo golpeada por el aire frío que lo hizo tiritar, sin embargo fue placentero. La miró fijamente, levantada y sonrosada en la punta apenas sobresaliente; la acarició con la yema de su índice por curiosidad, pero retiró su mano enseguida por la corriente repentina que sintió.

— **Tócala.**

En un estado de sumisión puso sus manos nerviosas alrededor de su polla infantil presionando apenas los dedos, y la corriente de antes se convirtió en punzadas pélvicas que no supo cómo aliviar. Jadeó asustado, apretando más fuerte como si así fuera a detener la sensación y solo consiguió intensificarla, añadiendo un toque de algo que lo hizo torcer los dedos de los pies por el gustito. “Te gusta, ¿no es así?” y “Mueve las manos como sientas que te agrada más” fueron su siguiente indicación, y desde el primer segundo que obedeció su mente se retorció y se nubló en colores brillantes.

Nunca se había tocado allí con otro propósito aparte de ayudarse a mear, y hacer eso jamás le hizo experimentar algo semejante, jamás había sentido esa piel tan tibia y sensible como ahora, jamás se le había puesto dura ni se le había alzado bajo ninguna circunstancia... y jamás había sentido tantas ganas de tocarla. Ni sabía en qué dirección corrían sus pensamientos cuando ya gemía quedito por el masaje de sus palmas en su delgado pene, primero suave y despacio, aumentando la fricción mientras sus ojos se perdían en las manchas luminosas que parpadeaban engañosas frente a sus ojos.

Todas las imágenes que acababa de vivir hace un momento se le incrustaron en las pupilas levemente ensanchadas y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos por sí solos, abriendo la boca para respirar y hacer ruidos que no comprendía por qué salían de esa manera. Fue eterno y apenas un instante a la vez, sus piernas se torcieron hacia adentro y se encogió hacia delante para luego volver a pegarse contra la pared cuando ocurrió una explosión dentro de su cabeza.

— **Buen chico.** —esa voz sátira penetró débilmente en su oído, mientras Yuuri continuaba fuera de la realidad.

— Mnhaa… aah… —sus jadeos eran suaves y lejos del escándalo, inocentes. Las cosquillas provocadas por el sudor y el picor en sus mejillas que le notificaba un indebido sonrojo lo acusaban de lo que había hecho, y sus ojitos comenzaron a lagrimear sin saber la razón.

Estaba por caer cuando una mano enorme lo enganchó por la axila, obligándolo a estar de pie. Sin fuerzas para oponerse Yuuri notó un pulgar metiéndose entre sus labios para que los entreabriera, y el _demonio_ se subió la máscara para descubrirse su propia boca y unirla con la del niño. La lengua babosa se empujó entre sus dientes de leche para enroscarse alrededor de la suya y la barba ajena le raspó alrededor de la boca, mientras la saliva del hombre se metía en su boca y la suya se le escapaba por las comisuras de sus labios. Sabía amargo y horrible, como a colillas de cigarro.

Luego sus bocas se separaron con un ruido morboso.

— **Ya eres todo un señorito.** —una risita bailó en el aire, y los pasos pesados alejándose fueron lo último que escuchó Yuuri cuando el _demonio_ desapareció. Ahora solo quedaban los débiles sollozos de su hermana y su propia respiración emocionada.

Las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo. Miró sus manos donde seguía sujeta su pollita ya floja y aliviada, manchadas por el líquido viscoso que vio antes y que fue expulsado de sus inmaduros testículos. Sabía que se llamaba semen, dentro del cual habitaban miles y millones de minúsculos Yuuris similares a la forma de un renacuajo. Así que con esta leche se hacían bebés, si se llenaba a una niña grande con esto podían nacer bebés, así como lo hicieron a él.

— La Cigüeña no existe.


	5. Fuego paternal (Yakov x Víctor shota)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Víctor no le gustaban los "juegos" con su padrastro, pero éste le hizo prometer que no le contaría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su mamá, y el niño sabía muy bien que no era correcto romper una promesa.

Lilia nunca logró tener hijos en su juventud y como no estaba casada se le imposibilitó adoptar, así que terminó resignándose y se enfocó en su carrera, sin embargo, por cosas de la vida encontró un amante más joven con un esperma tan fructífero que la dejó embarazada a sus cuarenta y dos años. Fue sorpresivo y riesgoso, pero siguió adelante y tuvo un bebé al que llamó Víctor.

Los primeros años se dedicó enteramente a su hijo, disfrutando lo que antes nunca pudo, pero el tiempo no siguió pasando sin que se diera cuenta de que Víctor necesitaba un padre y ella a un compañero. Ya no estaba a la labor de involucrarse con hombres jóvenes así que empezó a fijarse en prospectos más… arrugados, y cuando conoció a Yakov parecería que se llevaron mal, pero ninguno de los dos pudo negar la chispa que se les encendió.

No obstante, esa chispa dentro de Yakov que en menos de cinco meses ya era el esposo de Lilia, refulgió con más fuerza cuando empezó a convivir con el precioso albino de siete años. Siempre tuvo un fetiche con los niños lindos como éste, pero era la primera vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad real.

— Ugh, uff… carajo. —el hombre de cincuenta años que ya tenía el pelo completamente cano se empujaba encima de su esposa, haciendo resbalar su barriga sudada sobre la espalda de ella mientras rechistaba porque el estímulo que recibía su polla no era tan placentero.

Lilia se había estado quejando del estrés que se le acumulaba y los dolores de cabeza que le daban sus alumnos en la academia, las entrevistas y próximos eventos, y en vez de liberarse con ayuda de su marido prefería tomarse un par de calmantes y quedar noqueada bocabajo en la cama, dejándole a Yakov un cuerpo inmóvil con una vagina seca y poco estrecha con la que el viejo no lograba desfogarse.

Con hastío sacó su sexo insatisfecho y se la metió de golpe en el esquelético culo a la mujer, la cual no reaccionó para nada ante sus furiosas arremetidas con las que la cama estaba a punto de romper la pared. Al ser un esfínter más ceñido Yakov se sintió más a gusto ahí, pero una vez que los músculos internos de Lilia se acostumbraron a su gran tamaño y se aflojaron dejaron de ser cooperativos, y la excitación inicial se desvaneció antes de poder correrse.

— Maldita sea.

Se detuvo separándose de su dormida esposa y quedó de rodillas en la cama, lanzándole de mala gana las sábanas por encima para cubrirla. Resopló al pensar que tendría que recurrir a su mano para poder eyacular y al menos disminuir la frustración, o tal vez… antes de que terminara de pensarlo la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo que rodeó la figura menuda de Víctor.

— Papi Yakov, no puedo dormir. ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

Yakov sonrió entre la penumbra y fue hacia el niño, así desnudo como estaba con su polla apuntando hacia delante y balanceándose bajo su barriga con cada paso que daba. Víctor no pudo dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera cuando el mayor lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la cama.

— De acuerdo, te haré un espacio justo aquí. —lo cargó dejándolo sentado junto a Lilia, muy seguro de que la  _prima ballerina_  no iba a mover un solo dedo en toda la noche.

Después de todo Yakov sí tuvo que usar su mano, pero para correrse vigorosamente en la boca del pequeño albino donde, a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo introducir más que la punta de su robusta polla que le supo feo a Víctor, pues dicho miembro había estado previamente dentro de las dos  _cuevas_  de su madre, y así el Feltsman expulsó su desabrida leche hasta que los huevos le quedaron secos como pasas.

Soltó tanto esperma dentro de esa dulce cavidad que Víctor no fue capaz de tragarlo todo y aun así amaneció con el estómago pesado y dolorido. A pesar de que a éste no le gustó el  _juego_  de su padrastro Yakov le hizo prometer que no le contaría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su mamá, y el niño sabía muy bien que no era correcto romper una promesa.

Lilia pasaba mucho tiempo enseñando en su academia y viajando para hacer espectáculos, por lo que cuando el transporte traía a Víctor de la escuela quedaba a solas con Yakov que ya estaba retirado y vivía de su pensión, así que hubo muchas ocasiones más en las que  _jugaron_  juntos y la polla del viejo era siempre el  _juguete_  principal.

Una noche en particular, después de avanzar bastante en el contacto íntimo, ambos estuvieron desnudos en la cama de Víctor que, amordazado y con las manos amarradas, solo pudo expresar con sus anegados ojos horrorizados el terrible dolor que suponía tener que ir sentándose sobre el sexo erguido de Yakov y sentir que sus jóvenes caderas crujían al ser obligadas a ensancharse abruptamente para darle cabida a algo tan enorme.

Intentó más de una vez brincar y alejarse pero Yakov lo mantenía bien sujeto, empujándolo hacia abajo para que su culo infantil lo fuera tragando angustiosamente. Por más lubricante que hubiese usado el mayor para hacer espacio en el ano de Víctor y bañarse su miembro ansioso, resbalar adentro de este divino túnel prohibido seguía siendo demasiado complicado teniendo en cuenta el grosor tan impresionante que ostentaba su erección. Siete tortuosos centímetros de diámetro.

Finalmente las nalgas temblorosas del niño se asentaron en los testículos calientes de Yakov, el cual gruñó roncamente con un ojo entrecerrado por la sofocante asfixia que estaba experimentando su polla, intentando aguantar la llegada de su orgasmo.

— Ohh, precioso. Alguna vez sentirás lo mismo que me estás haciendo sentir ahora y entenderás por qué es tan irresistible. —le habló Yakov, con la excitación notándose rasposa en su voz mientras le peinaba uno de los largos mechones plateados que le llegaban más abajo de los hombros.

Fue lo último que llegó a escuchar Víctor antes de detener los gritos ahogados tras su mordaza con los que llamaba a su madre. Sus inconsolables lágrimas dejaron de regar su carita que expresaba toda la agonía y el dolor que debió soportar antes de caer desmayado, pero esto no impidió que Yakov recostara su cuerpo inerte para moverse sobre él y enterrarse continua y deliciosamente dentro de él, arrebatándole su inocencia pedazo por pedazo con cada profunda embestida con la que lo marcaba.

-x-

— Víctor, ya despierta. Debes prepararte para el colegio. —ya peinada, vestida y maquillada Lilia entró en la habitación de su hijo, apremiándolo para que el bus escolar no lo dejara, pero el albino no estaba dispuesto a salir de debajo de sus cobijas donde se había enrollado como si fueran un escudo— ¿Víctor?

La mujer se acercó notando que el niño temblaba sudoroso con los ojos apretados, y al tocarle la frente lo sintió caliente.

— No te preocupes por él, yo lo cuidaré. No querrás retrasarte.

Yakov apareció en el marco de la puerta ofreciéndole la solución perfecta, así que ella aceptó dejando una corta caricia sobre la cabeza del menor sin cambiar su expresión sobria ya que no era una persona demostrativa, y se incorporó antes de que Víctor pudiera estirar su mano y retenerla. Se despidió de su marido luego de darle indicaciones de cómo atender el malestar de Víctor y cuando oyeron la puerta principal siendo cerrada el niño abrió sus bonitos ojos con dificultad, viendo borrosamente la mueca templada de Yakov.

— Recuerda que no debes decirle nada a tu madre, juraste por ella que mantendrías el secreto y si no cumples le pasará algo malo. No quieres que le ocurra nada, ¿verdad?

Yakov no lo estaba amenazando con herir a Lilia, sino que la mente manipulable de Víctor se creyó que si rompía la promesa algo sobrenatural dañaría a su mami, y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo en silencio.

La segunda vez que pasó Yakov hizo que se bañaran juntos. Al principio todo parecía normal y el adulto solo le lavó el pelo y lo enjabonó, pero cuando Víctor se dio vuelta su rostro dio de lleno con la polla de su padrastro que estaba completamente expuesta y elevada, con esas venas abultadas de sangre que le daban vida y la rodeaban como si fueran ornamentos. Con sus ojitos temerosos observó como Yakov se enjabonaba bien la erección.

— Agárrate del borde de la bañera.

Víctor se atrevió a negar débilmente con la cabeza, pero la mirada intimidante del mayor lo hizo obedecer quedando doblado y con el culo lo suficientemente en alto. La mano de Yakov se metió entre sus nalgas restregándole una buena cantidad de jabón hasta hacer espuma, y luego el pequeño oprimió sus párpados cuando el primer dedo también enjabonado se deslizó en su hoyito desprotegido, después otro más y finalmente un tercer y gordo dígito se tomaron su largo tiempo para dilatarlo bien y torturarlo con esta incómoda invasión anal.

— Ungh… —las yemas de Víctor se clavaron con más fuerza en la cerámica de la bañera cuando el viejo usó dos dedos de cada mano para estirar el borde de su entrada hacia lados opuestos, y así poder observar el hermoso color rosa intenso de sus paredes internas que se contraían despavoridas.

— Bien, esta vez debería costarme menos trabajo.

De solo oírlo los miedos de Víctor afloraron aún más afilados al recordar todo lo que sufrió la primera vez. Su culito dio un respingo cuando sintió el roce de la polla ajena, pero Yakov le contuvo las caderas para que se quedara en su sitio, levantándolas hasta que el niño quedó de puntitas para tener mejor acceso. La cabeza rojiza en forma de hongo entró y luego el grosor del tronco quedó atorado en el borde del delicado agujero, y mientras más empujaba Yakov más se acumulaba dolorosamente la piel que recubría su polla formando pliegues hasta que por fin empezó a introducirse, forzando el canal del menor a abrirse más para darle cobijo a ese monstruo duro como roca que hervía como el infierno.

— N- ngh… ¡ahhh! ¡Me duele! —el chiquillo sollozó sacudiéndose bajo el fiero agarre de Yakov, notando a la perfección con su ano la forma de cada vena apretándose para poder avanzar dentro de él— ¡¡Aaahh!! ¡Papi Yakov, ya no… no más adentro o me romperé!

— Uhmm, dios… así, qué delicia. Claro que no te vas a romper.

Las lágrimas de Víctor se desprendían de sus pestañas claras, aterrizando dentro de la tina vacía. El potente sexo de Yakov terminó de instalarse en su interior, siseando de placer ante las calientes contracciones del menor y el ritmo apresurado en que las palpitaciones de su polla se combinaban con las de los músculos de Víctor. El vil intruso retrocedió lentamente para luego volver a penetrar, repitiendo la misma acción cada vez más rápido pero sin perder la cordura, mientras los ruidos grotescos del acto sexual se confundían con los gimoteos del niño que lloraba y lloraba, hipaba y gritaba cuando sentía que Yakov lo empalaba hasta un punto tan profundo dentro de él que le provocaba náuseas.

Incluso cuando sus manos perdieron fuerzas y se soltaron del borde de la bañera Yakov lo mantuvo bien agarrado para continuar frotándose entre su carne apretada, obteniendo a cambio vertiginosas sensaciones que le sacudían cada nervio hasta que las corrientes de placer terminaban de recorrer todo el camino y explotaban en su cerebro para sacarle un gemido gutural, a la vez que su polla se hinchó todavía más justo antes de disparar una bomba de esperma que roció las entrañas de Víctor por completo.

El pequeño no aguantó más y acabó vomitando en la tina. Las arcadas hacían que su cuerpo siguiera contrayéndose alrededor de Yakov, que gracias al sabroso estímulo continuó liberando descargas de semen en menor cantidad hasta quedar satisfecho. Echó la pelvis hacia atrás retirando su miembro flojo del resentido agujero, irritado y palpitante, que quedó tremendamente abierto en medio de las nalguitas del albino y que cada vez que se apretaba expulsaba chorros de esencia blanca entre la que se mezclaban finos hilitos carmesí, rodando por sus testículos lampiños hasta gotear en el suelo y ser arrastrada al desagüe.

Yakov lo limpió bien, le hizo una cura para evitar infecciones y le dio de tomar algo para el dolor para que no volviera a ponerse malo y que Lilia empezara a hacerse preguntas.

El viejo Feltsman no siempre lograba salirse con la suya, ya que de vez en cuando debía darle atención a su mujer. En una nueva mañana Víctor se asomó reticente a la sala de donde provenían los gemidos del matrimonio, era muy temprano y no tenía que ir al colegio porque estaba de vacaciones igual que su mamá, y por eso ahora ella estaba pasando más tiempo en casa con su hijo, protegiéndolo de Yakov sin darse cuenta.

Por encima del respaldo del sofá amplio el niño solo podía ver la media calva de su padrastro y las flacas piernas de Lilia alzadas a cada lado en el aire, recibiendo en medio las estocadas de Yakov que tardó un buen rato en venirse sin lograr un placer del todo gratificante. Para Víctor era difícil entender cómo su madre podía disfrutar de algo que a él lo lastimaba tanto, ni tampoco comprendía por qué si a ella le gustaba Yakov prefería hacerlo con él.

Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla sin que lo notara y rápidamente regresó a su habitación antes de que los mayores lo descubrieran.


	6. Corpóreo (Yakov x Víctor )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando era niño, lo que Yakov le hizo mientras nadie miraba le impactó tanto que su mente le gritaba a su cuerpo que necesitaba volver a sentir a ese hombre dentro de él, no importaba que Yakov estuviera moribundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de la historia anterior.

Todos habían seguido con su vida, incluso su madre, pero en cambio la mente de Víctor se quedó estancada en el pasado y todos los días soñaba con el recuerdo de la carne de su padrastro ardiendo en su joven interior. Ya casi no recordaba el principio cuando la intimidad con Yakov era un doloroso infierno, ahora su cuerpo solo temblaba ante el anhelo de volver a ser empalado por su _amante_ y bañarse en su esperma.

Sí, porque en eso se habían convertido con el paso del tiempo, en un par de impúdicos y enfermos amantes, luego de que las constantes violaciones por parte de Yakov condicionaran su mente infantil y él se terminara acostumbrando, trastornando, al punto de creer que lo disfrutaba y que estaba bien ser un niño penetrado por un adulto. Después de todo Yakov era el único hombre que siempre estaba ahí para él y eso debía ser amor, ¿no?

Este torcido romance a espaldas de Lilia continuó durante mucho tiempo, mientras Víctor dejaba de ser un pequeño de nueve, diez, once años que se sentaba en los muslos de su padrastro dándole la espalda, bajando y bajando para que la húmeda polla de Yakov se hundiera entre sus nalgas apretadas que casi rugían placenteramente al ser llenadas por completo, mientras frente a ellos se reproducía una porno en la pantalla de la televisión. Y a pesar de que la enorme invasión le hacía sentir que sus piernas quedaban inválidas, pronto los gemiditos de Víctor junto con los jadeos y gruñidos de Yakov se mezclaban con los exagerados sonidos orgásmicos del video.

El jovencito apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas del mayor para comenzar a impulsarse por su cuenta, enloqueciendo por el roce dentro de su sensible abertura cada vez que el depravado órgano de Yakov salía casi entero antes de volver a entrar, lo más hondo posible hasta tocar con su glande el punto más caliente dentro del albino, mientras desde atrás la lengua de Yakov se le metía en la boca serpenteando con la suya.

Y ahora con dieciséis años y una melena de nieve que caía lisa sobre su espalda hasta la cintura, la desarrollada anatomía de Víctor extrañaba ese culposo placer como un adicto al que se le ha negado su más destructivo vicio. Su mente estaba siendo consumida por una incontrolable necesidad corpórea, esa degenerada ilusión que tenía sobre el amor y el deseo.

Moviéndose como una sombra entre la penumbra de la casa, Víctor entreabrió la puerta de la habitación donde Yakov estaba recluido desde hace meses luego de un derrame cerebral. El adolescente se deslizó dentro de la oscura habitación, notando el frío en la planta de sus pies descalzos que inmediatamente comenzó una lucha con el obsceno calor que le exudaba por cada poro del cuerpo.

Guiado por el ruido de la máquina de oxígeno Víctor llegó junto a la cama, encendiendo la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesita de al lado. Enseguida los pliegues en el rostro durmiente de Yakov se dejaron ver, poniendo en evidencia los años que le habían pasado por encima deteriorando su apariencia, sin embargo, el albino no podía hacer más que admirar esas arrugas y tocarlas con añoranza mientras la locura le brillaba en las pupilas.

— Ya estoy harto de esperar, Yakov. ¿Cuánto más piensas dejarme así? —Víctor destapó las cobijas, moviendo su mano directamente al nudo de la bata del anciano para desatarla y dejar su veterana desnudez al descubierto. Con solo contemplar esa vieja polla descansando sin vida entre los muslos de Yakov, el menor sintió una deliciosa quemazón expandiéndose por todo su recto— Cada vez me cuesta más convencer a mi madre para que no te desconecte.

El chico se mordió el labio, deshaciéndose de su propia bata de dormir que cayó hasta el suelo dejándolo libre de cualquier prenda. Se subió a la cama apoyando sus piernas a cada lado de Yakov y le acarició el rostro, con cuidado de no mover el tubo metido en su boca que lo ayudaba a respirar y mantenerse vivo.

— Te extraño, extraño sentirte. Tanto que podría morir.

Besó las mejillas de su padrastro, bajando por su cuello y luego por el resto de su cuerpo que ya mostraba manchas oscuras por la vejez, hasta llegar a esa prominente barriga que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración serena. Enterró sus dedos entre el pelo púbico de Yakov, canoso y áspero, para después tomar su polla obesa y deleitarse con el tacto poroso de toda su longitud.

Víctor jadeó encantado mientras se pasaba la polla ajena por toda la cara, la lamió de arriba abajo y la sintió dentro de su boca, chupándola escandalosamente mientras su bonito rostro se coloreaba por el rubor de la excitación. Sin embargo, por más ahínco que pusiera aquel miembro apresado entre sus labios desesperados seguía muerto y flácido, sin ninguna disposición de darle placer tal como cada noche que Víctor venía a frotarse con el cuerpo inerte de Yakov, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del mayor que nunca se manifestaba.

Así que esta vez había traído _ayuda_. Separó las piernas de Yakov y dirigió un delgado consolador bajo sus testículos, presionando directamente sobre el agujero del anciano. Como sus músculos no se resistían y el tamaño del juguete era para principiantes, Víctor no tardó mucho en introducirlo exitosamente para encenderlo y que comenzara a vibrar. Tal estímulo en la próstata del viejo Feltsman logró repercutir en su polla que en poco tiempo empezó a alzarse lentamente, mientras que con su mano libre un sonriente Víctor se masturbaba.

— Ahh, sí. Por fin cooperas. —con mucha emoción se dedicó a chupar cada testículo de Yakov, rodeándolos con su lengua, metiéndolos uno a uno en sus mejillas y pellizcándole suavemente el escroto con los dientes, al mismo tiempo en que sus dedos hurgaban dentro de su propio culo.

Una vez que el sexo de Yakov estuvo erguido frente a sus ojos turquesa, Víctor se montó en el regazo ajeno, abriéndose las nalgas con una mano para alinear su lascivo agujero con la erección del Feltsman. La gruesa punta entró de inmediato haciéndolo suspirar, y luego con su propio peso se fue empalando con esa polla que por donde pasaba encendía la llama de sus músculos internos, haciendo que reaccionaran violentamente con múltiples contracciones que obligaron a Víctor a correrse con un grito en cuanto terminó de sentarse contra la pelvis de su padrastro.

Yakov continuó en su estado ceniciento mientras el joven respiraba agitado y con una sonrisa, apretando el culo para sentir bien la forma de la poderosa erección del mayor. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que Víctor lo sintió más rico que antes, y sin perder tiempo se apoyó en el pecho de Yakov para empezar a saltar sobre él.

Sí, esto era lo que tanto había necesitado. Sentir la sangre corriendo dentro su cuerpo, sus vísceras ardiendo a punto de derretirse por la fruición y los deliciosos calambres por toda su columna que acababan en una explosión de chispas dentro de su cerebro excitado, todo provocado por los siete centímetros de grosor que le dilataban el ano. ¿Desde cuándo ya no podía vivir sin esto? ¿Por qué no podía tener amigos, salir a divertirse, disfrutar algún programa de televisión o simplemente compartir un rato con su madre sin sentir a cada segundo que estaba a punto de morir por no ser acariciado, lamido y vejado por Yakov?

Todo su mundo había sido trastocado por un viejo incapaz de controlar su morbo insano y ya no parecía tener posibilidades de volver a ser un chico normal, pues lo único que le importaba era tener sexo y más sexo con su padrastro a toda costa.

Antes de que lo notara, mientras aceleraba desesperadamente sus movimientos sobre la polla del anciano, Víctor ya tenía su rostro mojado por las lágrimas sin dejar de gemir a gritos, los cuales pasaron de ser placenteros a escucharse como los sollozos de un pequeño destruido que estaba sufriendo. Sus memorias se entremezclaron violentamente y volvió a sentirse como un niño de siete años que era violado hasta quedar inconsciente, volvió a sentir ese dolor y agobio quemándole la piel, la tortura de su entrada desgarrada sangrando sin parar. Y gritó de terror jalándose su propio cabello cuando algo del semen de Yakov fue expulsado dentro de él gracias al vibrador que aún lo estimulaba.

— ¡Sácala! ¡¡SÁCALA DE ADENTRO DE MÍ!! ¡¡Déjame!! ¡AAAHhh, mamá! ¡Mami, ayúdame! —totalmente fuera de sí el albino golpeó a Yakov con toda la rabia y el daño que nunca curaron, sino que simplemente fueron ocultados más y más adentro con cada embestida despiadada de este viejo desgraciado— Todo es tu culpa… ¡¡todo esto es tu maldita culpa!! ¡¿EN QUÉ ME CONVERTISTE?!

Cuando su arrebato hubo terminado saltó fuera de la cama y el miembro de Yakov se deslizó afuera salpicando gotas de ese asqueroso esperma que empezó a rodas por los muslos de Víctor, el cual se agarraba la cabeza y miraba agitado cómo las máquinas médicas pitaban como locas luego de haberle arrancado a Yakov todos los cables y conductos que le permitían seguir con vida.

Y lejos de asustarse o arrepentirse, Víctor empezó a reír de una forma bastante perturbadora al percatarse de que ese hombre estaba muriendo. Volvió a acercarse a él y con mucho odio empujó el vibrador tan profundo en el culo de su tormento que de inmediato empezaron a caer hilos de sangre. Su risa eufórica duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que su rostro perdió cualquier expresión humana y en su interior solo quedó el vacío, no sabía que sentir ahora, o tal vez ya no había nada que sentir.

Tambaleándose, se dirigió completamente desnudo hacia la puerta y al abrirla una silueta alta y oscura lo esperaba. Nikolai Plisetsky era el nuevo esposo de Lilia, su nuevo padrastro, y éste había visto como Víctor se encargó de quitarse las cadenas de Yakov y se despojó de cualquier sentimiento hacia aquel hombre.

Nikolai sonrió acariciando el rostro del albino atravesado por los salados caminos que dejaron las lágrimas, y poco a poco Víctor también le sonrió de vuelta con la mirada perdida. El mayor le peinó un poco su melena desordenada para luego desviarse por el espléndido cuerpo de Víctor hasta llegar a una de sus finas manos, la cual tomó para que el joven la posara sobre su dura entrepierna.

Ahora que Víctor había quedado completamente vacío, él tenía el terreno libre para sembrar su propio dominio dentro de _su hijo_.


	7. Me gustas tanto que debo mostrarte (Chris x Otabek x Nishigori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalagnia: Excitación proveniente de exhibir a la pareja y verla copular con otra persona.

El puntito rojo que titilaba en la esquina de la pantalla indicaba que la cámara estaba grabando, atrapando la imagen del pasillo por donde avanzaba, y a cada paso que dio se fueron haciendo más audibles esos deliciosos sonidos que hacían que le empezara a apretar el pantalón.

Al entrar en la sala una figura corpulenta y masculina de piel bronceada destacaba en el sofá, y debajo de él provenían los gemidos que se grabarían en su cabeza tan bien como en la memoria de su cámara. El hombre moreno hizo un movimiento hacia delante, provocando que el grueso alarido de alguien más se mezclara con su siseo de placer. Luego alzó en cada brazo un par de piernas bien torneadas, las cuales aferró para empezar a empujarse contra el cuerpo que sometía.

El sonido del sexo, el olor a sudor que empezaba a concentrarse y los jadeos de ambos hombres a los que él espiaba en ese acto tan ilícito lo obligaron a maltratarse el labio inferior con sus dientes, lamiéndoselo después con una sonrisa. Christophe se metió la mano en el pantalón sin dejar de grabar.

…

La mañana siguiente despertó al sentir que la cama se movía bajo otro peso, el cual se arrastró hasta quedar sobre él.

— Buenos días, precioso. ¿Qué pasa? —Chris notó la mirada inquieta de su pareja así que se apoyó en sus codos, besándole el mentón y animando a que le contara.

— Nosotros… ¿vamos a seguir haciendo estas cosas?

— Creí que te gustaba, ¿no es así?

Otabek desvió la mirada varias veces hasta volver a posarla en el más alto, y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando un tercero entró por la puerta abierta y rápidamente se subió de rodillas en la cama con ellos. Al kazajo no le dio tiempo ni de voltear a ver, cuando entonces el moreno japonés le bajó los bóxers de un tirón y se agarró su polla dura para ponérsela adentro sin rodeos.

— A- ¡aahh!

— Pero qué maleducado, Takeshi- _san_.

— Silencio, ambos saben que me levanto con la verga animada. —Nishigori atrapó ambos lados de la cadera de Otabek e inició unas embestidas bruscas que lanzaban al menor hacia delante casi chocando con Chris, y luego lo jalaba de vuelta con sus grandes manos para volverlo a penetrar muy rico.

Sin detener sus agresivos movimientos que hacían arder en llamas el culo de Otabek, Nishigori le preguntó por qué no estaba en la otra habitación cuando había despertado cachondo. El trabajo del Altin era estar a su lado cuando abriera los ojos y que solo tuviera que girarse sobre él para follarlo y quitarse las ganas matutinas.

Otabek quiso hablar, pero los golpes que recibía su ano eran tan potentes y acelerados que apenas había espacio entre sus gemidos doloridos para tomar algo de aire, aferrado a cuatro patas a las cobijas de la cama y resistiendo para que el japonés no lo terminara desbaratando.

— Haah, qué buen culo. Se adapta rápido pero sigue quedándose tan apretadito, mmh. —sin dejar de resbalar indecentemente dentro del angosto espacio entre las nalgas del joven kazajo, Nishigori desvió su mirada hacia Chris, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo alabar el cuerpo de Otabek y ver al hombre más mayor disfrutarlo tanto— ¿No vas a grabar como siempre? Aahh.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, acariciando el cabello de su pareja.

— No, este momento será solo para mí. —sonriendo afectuosamente le pidió a Otabek que lo mirara, tomándole ambas mejillas— Escucha a tu cuerpo y dime qué es lo que te dice, ¿te gusta? ¿no te gusta? ¿o no es suficiente?

Las perlas oscuras del más bajo ya brillaban acuosas, mirando con esfuerzo a Christophe que le delineaba con el pulgar sus obscenos labios que exhalaban placer. Finalmente Otabek no aguantó más y su voz se elevó casi sollozando de gozo, empujando su culo contra el japonés a la vez que se lanzó a los labios del rubio desesperadamente. Éste le respondió con mucho gusto, tragando los gemidos que rugían desde la garganta de Otabek.

Sin darle descanso a su lengua dentro de la boca ajena el suizo se bajó su pantalón de chándal, separándose milimétricamente del Altin para susurrarle un “sabes qué hacer”, entonces Chris le agarró la cabeza para que la bajara y se comiera su fogosa erección.

Ser penetrado por ambos flancos provocó que el recto de Otabek absorbiera a Nishigori desesperadamente, y el moreno mayor apretó su expresión al sentir que ya se acercaba al clímax.

— Si este chico fuera mío, hahh… jamás dejaría a otro tocar una joya así.

— Lástima que es mío, ¿no?

La sonrisa del de ojos verdes creció, pues esa era la envidia que le gustaba saborear, porque obviamente nunca le cedería a Otabek a nadie. Hacía que lo miraran y desearan, dejaba que lo tocaran, permitía que lo probaran, pero eso solo acababa reafirmando su posición como el dueño absoluto, apartando al kazajo de las manos de otros hombres cuando se le diera la gana.

Nishigori mugió roncamente, derramándose dentro de ese esfínter tan solicitado, y entonces Otabek pudo concentrarse solo en el suizo hasta hacer que le llenara su otra cavidad. A Christophe le gustó la mirada sensual que se apoderó de su pareja, anunciándole a Nishigori que su estadía con ellos había finalizado.

— Tsk, ¿ya pasó una semana? —se quejó con molestia sacando su larga polla del menor, la cual al caer lisa entre sus muslos robustos chorreó gotas de su propio semen, al igual que el grumo blanco que empezó a salir a borbotones del agujero del Altin— ¿Cómo puedo quedarme más tiempo? No importa si tengo que pagar.

— No puedes, así que regresa junto a tu esposa y déjanos solos.

— Imbéciles. —Takeshi gruñó saliendo del cuarto y se dirigió al que le habían prestado este tiempo para recoger sus cosas.

Cuando la pareja escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de golpe se relajaron dentro de la paz de compartir la intimidad de su hogar nada más entre ambos, aunque sabían que eso no iba a durar por mucho. Abrazándolo a su pecho desnudo Christophe le preguntó si quería ver los nuevos candidatos y Otabek asintió.

El rubio tomó la laptop de su buró y abrió la página que había creado exclusivamente para Otabek, un lugar donde subía las fotos más eróticas de su chico y pequeñas partes de los videos que había grabado de él y todos los demás teniendo sexo intenso con el kazajo.

Las visitas y comentarios que recibían a diario eran arrasadores, hombres de todos lados del mundo alababan a Otabek en un sinfín de idiomas que le hacían templar las piernas al joven moreno. Miles de desconocidos deseaban ser los afortunados que la pareja escogiera para recibirlos en su casa durante una semana, con la única intención de que Chris les prestara a su accesible novio para que Otabek les cumpliera sus placeres mientras el suizo observaba todo.

Al inicio de esto a Otabek le pareció una locura, por supuesto. Él nunca se sintió atractivo o sensual, así que, aunque lo ocultara tras un rostro indiferente, sintió mucha inseguridad y confusión cuando alguien tan hermoso como Chris empezó a cortejarlo en las clases particulares de música que el rubio impartía como profesor. No se creía digno de que la persona más parecida a un dios que había visto en su vida sintiera algo por él, pero en cambio Christophe había visto un inmenso potencial erótico en Otabek y no se rindió.

Nadie lo había hecho sentir deseado tal como le pasó con Chris y eventualmente cedió ante el mayor, no obstante, unos meses después de haberse convertido en novios, cuando Chris le planteó lo que quería hacer con él Otabek de inmediato pensó que el rubio ya se había aburrido. Pero Giacometti le aseguró que no era así, todo lo contrario; Otabek era intrigante, fuerte y exudaba más lujuria de la que éste creía, así que Chris ansiaba mostrarle al mismo Altin las reacciones que podría provocar en otros.

Al suizo le costó convencerlo, sin embargo, en cuanto Otabek empezó a ver que lo que le dijo su pareja se hacía realidad algo dentro de él se encendió. Ser codiciado por tantos hombres diferentes así solo fuera sexualmente resultaba… increíble, abrumador, y para su sorpresa, excitante. Viendo sus propias fotos en la red en poses demasiado groseras, mostrándole a todos cada rincón de su piel y esas caras morbosas con las que todos enloquecían, se fue llenando de esa confianza que Chris le había insistido que tuviera.

Sabía que era inmoral y repulsivo, por dios, ni siquiera lo estaban haciendo por dinero. Y es por eso que a veces le ganaba la duda como pasó hoy, así que con calma Christophe volvía a recordarle cuánto lo disfrutaban ambos y a Otabek se le ponían calientes sus partes bajas al ver la recopilación de videos suyos copulando de tantas maneras con esos extraños. Así el rubio podía cumplir su fantasía de exhibir a alguien único que solo él poseía completamente. No le daban celos las suciedades que le dedicaban al menor cada vez que publicaba una foto o un video suyo, más bien lo hacían sentir orgulloso, poderoso, lleno de ganas de demostrarles que Otabek iba más allá de su imaginación.

Chris conectó la cámara al puerto usb, crearía una nueva entrada en su blog para relatar cómo fueron sus experiencias con Nishigori Takeshi y también subiría algo del material que obtuvo. No podía esperar a leer las reacciones de todos.

— ¿Alguno te llamó la atención?

Otabek se fijó en los perfiles puestos en la pantalla, posando su dedo sobre una foto en particular. Era un joven checo que estaba vacacionando en su misma ciudad, por lo que quería aprovechar para experimentar con ellos antes de regresar a su país. En los perfiles con los que se registraban en la página cada hombre ponía uno que otro dato personal como su edad, nacionalidad, el tamaño de su pene y lo más importante, los gustos sexuales que tenían. Y los de Emil Nekola eran bastante… particulares, al punto de ser sádico. Nada que ver con su foto de perfil donde se mostraba un joven de sonrisa carismática, con preciosos ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y barba del mismo color.

— Este luce diferente a los anteriores.

Christophe sonrió, depositándole un beso en la cabeza.

— Entonces ese será.


	8. Consuelo (Emil x JJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abasiofilia: Atracción hacia personas mutiladas, cojas o paralíticas.

Anotó las nuevas dosis que debían administrarle a este paciente y dejó la planilla donde siempre la checaban los enfermeros, llevándose una mano al hombro opuesto para masajearlo mientras movía su cuello de forma circular. Una jornada de quince horas dejaba molido a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, sonrió cuando su vitalidad se vio renovada con rapidez, y no porque ya pudiera volver a casa, de hecho era lo último que quería hacer ahora. Viendo su reloj ya era casi la hora de siempre así que se dirigió a _aquel_ piso, tomando algo de la máquina expendedora mientras esperaba en _aquel_ pasillo. No llegaron a pasar más de unos minutos cuando la enfermera salió de _aquella_ habitación, y al verla desaparecer se dirigió a _esa_ puerta que, a pesar de verse igual que todas, era especial para él. La cómplice silenciosa que resguardaba lo que Emil Nekola hacía ahí adentro.

Al cerrar con cuidado tras de él encendió solo el primer nivel de luces, para poder apreciar a quien desde hace un tiempo venía a hacerle compañía cuando la hora de visitas terminaba y todos se desentendían de él, pues no requería de mucha atención ni cuidados especiales. Allí, tan solo, tan callado, parpadeando por inercia mientras sus ojos de un color que recordaban al cielo nublado no veían nada en particular, diferentes a los suyos que eran más azules y engañosos, como un calmado océano que esconde peligro en la profundidad.

— Vine a verte, JJ. Espero no haberte hecho esperar.

Emil fue a su lado sin recibir una respuesta, ni un solo día la había tenido y no esperaba que hoy fuera diferente. De todas formas le gustaba hablarle, porque sabía que el moreno lo escuchaba. Con una encantadora sonrisa el checo acarició esos cabellos negro-azulados con un cariño innegable, mientras que con la mano libre tomó la planilla para leer que la condición de Jean-Jacques seguía sin mostrar variación alguna.

Las hebras del inerte paciente estaban algo largas y también opacas por la falta de cuidado, así que Emil le dijo que no se preocupara, mañana le pediría a alguien que se lo cortara y que también le afeitara el rostro nuevamente.

— No puedo permitir que te descuiden tanto. ¿Verdad que te gusta estar guapo para mí? —le dejó un beso en la mejilla a JJ, bajando la mano por su pecho que se inflaba con lentitud, vaciándose con cada tranquila exhalación acompañada de su suave ritmo cardíaco. El castaño bajó más, tomando el borde de las cobijas para destaparlas y ver lo que más le gustaba de JJ.

Acarició el muñón de cada pierna con la misma dedicación, palpando las cicatrices de las costuras que él mismo le hizo luego de tener que amputar ambas piernas por encima de las rodillas aquel día en el quirófano. En el trágico descarrilamiento de un tren hace un año Jean tuvo a su pareja en brazos agonizando por el horrible dolor hasta morir, y los gritos que dio el canadiense no fueron por sus piernas destrozadas, sino por la pérdida de su prometida.

Cuando lo trajeron al hospital luego de haberlo resucitado en el camino entraron a operar de inmediato y fue un éxito, pero… al despertar JJ no hablaba ni se movía. Fue extraño ya que sus ondas cerebrales indicaban que no entró en coma, lo que significó que estaba en un estado catatónico del cual no salió al día siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese, ni en los que vinieron después. Por su propia cuenta Jean se había encerrado en una prisión mental para no tener que enfrentar el dolor de la realidad.

— ¿Tan importante era esa persona para ti? Pero no te preocupes, yo seguiré contigo. Te consolaré mientras no le cuentes nuestro secreto a nadie.

Emil sonrió incluso mostrándose compasivo, estirando el labio del moreno con los dientes mientras su palma profundizaba bajo la bata de JJ con cuidado de no mover el catéter en su uretra. Sabía perfectamente que en su estado Jean seguía siendo consciente de su entorno y todo lo que él le hacía, simplemente no le apetecía responder, oculto en la pena que abrumaba su voluntad. Y eso lo hacía más excitante para Emil. ¿JJ alguna vez se recuperaría y les diría a todos acerca de sus perversiones?

Era riesgoso, pero esta era también una oportunidad que difícilmente se volvería a repetir. El checo se quitó su propia bata y se subió con él. Primero tocó con más fervor, besó sus muslos mordisqueándolos ligeramente para no dejar evidencia, llegando a los muñones ya curados para lamerlos y chuparlos, delineando cada fea marca con la punta de su lengua.

De verdad no había nada más debajo de esas cicatrices que cerraban la amputación, por más que Nekola tocara en aquella cama no había dos piernas estiradas y Jean lucía tan pequeño sin ellas. Se irguió sujetando lo que quedaba de los miembros inferiores del mayor para acomodarse entre ellos y Emil volvió a sonreírle a aquel que seguía mirando al vacío, encerrando sus ojos en una momentánea oscuridad cada vez que pestañeaba para luego liberarlos y seguir sin mostrar interés por lo que le rodeaba.

— No vas a huir de mí, ¿cierto? —el castaño de barba lo observó con deseo, mojando bien tres dedos— No puedes hacerlo.

Llevó sus dedos ensalivados a la entrada anal de JJ y lo preparó con paciencia mientras él mismo sentía cómo se acrecentaba su excitación, tan incontenible que sin descuidar el agujero ajeno Emil usó su mano izquierda para soltarse el cinturón y desabrocharse el pantalón, bajándolo lo suficiente para que su polla pálida saltara afuera. Al acabar el proceso previo el más alto gateó sobre JJ para quedar dentro de su rango de visión, aunque éste no daba ninguna señal de reparar en su presencia.

— ¿Alguna vez vas a mirarme, JJ? Y entonces quizá puedas notar este sentimiento que arde por ti. —Emil bajó a los labios ajenos, besándolos mimosamente sin ser correspondido a la vez que se ayudaba con la mano para alinear su polla entre las nalgas de JJ, y al sentir en la punta el calor que emanaba la entrada del mayor empujó certeramente dentro de ese agradable lugar que inmediatamente se abrió dejándole el camino libre— Aahm…

Al terminar de introducir hasta el último depravado centímetro de su durísima erección Nekola soltó un rusiente gemido que fue ahogado en la curva del cuello de JJ, ahí donde el joven médico enterró el rostro para empezar a ondear sus caderas con placer y sin ningún permiso hacerle el amor al culo del moreno que mantenía sus ojos marchitos puestos en el techo, mientras la cama se agitaba y rechinaba suavemente a causa del movimiento sexual.

A cada lado Emil se aferró a esos muslos incompletos para incrementar la intensidad, sin darse cuenta de que sobre las cobijas blancas un par de dedos de Jean empezaron a moverse.


	9. Song of sex (Yuuri x Minami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alorgasmia: Consiste en excitarse al tener sexo con alguien mientras se piensa en otra persona.

Este no era cualquier concierto, era EL concierto, como todos a los que asistía con el rostro de _su_ Yuuri impreso en el boleto. Desde la primera función en vivo que presenció de la banda EROS hace un año, en la que el jovencito de, en aquel entonces, dieciséis primaveras vivió más emociones durante una hora y media que en toda su vida; viéndolo, oyéndolo, idolatrándolo desde su lugar, se obsesionó con él.

Debía ser lo mismo que sentía cualquier otra persona con su actor o artista favorito, o cualquier figura pública a la que le profesaran su amor. Sin embargo, esta sensación que quemaba en cada átomo de Minami era solo suya, un romance único y silencioso entre él y ese hombre con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y mirada sensual que nunca estaba fuera de sus pensamientos.

Sabía que Yuuri debía tener muchos fans que desesperadamente le enviaban su amor en cartas como él lo hacía, pero no le importaba, porque no había manera de que otra persona lo adorara igual que él, y se preguntaba qué cara pondría Yuuri al leer lo que le escribía. Siempre era terriblemente honesto y descriptivo en sus palabras, relatándole los sueños que tenía con él, la forma en la que se tocaba diciendo su nombre, queriendo que fueran las manos del mayor las que lo manejaran como hacía con un micrófono.

Desde ese primer concierto al que invitaron a su hermano mayor, pero éste no quiso ir y le regaló el ticket de entrada a él, desde ese instante en el que fue musicalmente desvirgado por la voz de Yuuri, Minami corrió a buscarse un empleo de medio tiempo para ahorrar, no solo para la siguiente vez, sino para todas las veces que vinieran. Acompañó a Yuuri en cada modesto concierto dado en Hasetsu, pero cuando ganaron más seguidores y popularidad las oportunidades de la banda se expandieron.

Minami estuvo dispuesto a perseguirlo por todo el país para contemplar cada una de sus presentaciones y volver a derretirse entre sus letras, pero sus padres no le permitieron salir de la ciudad por más que el chico les rogó, asegurando que su presencia en esos conciertos se trataba de vida o muerte.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente compras sus discos y escuchas su música desde un reproductor? ¡Lo que quieres hacer es ridículo!

— Tu madre tiene razón, ¿o crees que serás especial para esa banda si los persigues como un perro y les das todo tu dinero? No eres un niño, Kenjiro, ya madura.

Lloró de frustración, castigado en su habitación con una bofetada en la mejilla luego de gritarle a sus padres por la rabia de que no le permitieran ir en busca de su amado. ¡Y no! No era lo mismo oír esa voz a través de una grabación a hacerlo en vivo, mientras veía el sudor brotando de los poros de Yuuri. Quería verlo relamerse sus labios rosados entre cada estrofa, sentir la vibración de sus tonos altos y bajos y degustar sus jadeos cuando terminaba una canción. Quería estar ahí y sentirse cerca del escenario cuando Yuuri les agradeciera por haber venido, y quería creer que por un segundo Yuuri lo miraba solo a él entre el extasiado público.

Pero en realidad, ¿qué importaba un regaño o un castigo? Era obvio que sus padres eran incapaces de entender sus sentimientos y esta ferviente necesidad, así que cuando todas las luces de la casa fueron apagadas, los ojos de Minami brillaron a oscuras con decisión. Se cambió la ropa y se puso un abrigo, tomó su teléfono y el dinero que tenía ahorrado, bajó trepando por su ventana y media hora después estaba tomando un shinkansen que atraviesa Fukuoka antes de llevarlo directamente a su destino, la prefectura de Kagoshima.

Fueron en total más de dos horas de viaje, pero ni un solo minuto Minami pudo cabecear o intentar dormir. Sus venas bombeaban adrenalina tan frenéticamente que estuvo inquieto todo ese tiempo, una mezcla de la emoción por haberse escapado, estar en el viaje más largo que ha hecho nunca completamente solo, y de estar tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de su próximo encuentro con Yuuri.

Llegó pasada la media noche, totalmente desorientado, pero con una valiosa meta fijada. Para su fortuna, junto a la estación en la que había bajado encontró un aparcado de taxis y pagó para que lo llevaran al recinto donde EROS tocaría. A la una de la mañana ya había fila para los que, como él, no tuvieron oportunidad de comprar su boleto por internet y tendrían que probar suerte en la taquilla.

El aire frío le calaba, el hambre empezaba a hacer estragos en sus tripas y solo le quedaba el dinero justo para su entrada y volver a casa, no obstante, Minami no se dejaría vencer a estas alturas. Fue recién al amanecer que la fila de gente comenzó a movilizarse y le mandó un mensaje a su mamá.

**_Kenjiro (6:14am)_ **

_Antes de que te pongas histérica si no me encuentras en mi habitación, te aviso que me fui temprano al colegio porque sigo enfadado con ustedes. Compraré algo para desayunar._

A juzgar por la respuesta seria pero calmada de la mujer, ésta no sospechaba nada de su huida. Pasaron tres interminables horas a medida que la fila se iba acortando, hasta que el emocionado chico pudo vislumbrar la taquilla a menos de diez metros, pero al parecer la buena fortuna solo lo acompañó hasta ahí. Los boletos se agotaron y se jaló sus cabellos teñidos, presa de la frustración; pero por más berrinche que hizo junto a los demás exiliados solo recibió negativas, y la amenaza de que abandonaran la zona o la policía les haría el favor.

Minami chaqueó la lengua, mordiéndose el labio después mientras su zapato golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez en gesto nervioso, pensando a mil por hora alguna manera de poder entrar ahí. Vio a uno de los hombres de seguridad que le miraba las tetas y el culo descaradamente a las últimas chicas que entraban con sus boletos entre tanto se cerraba la taquilla, y él sonrió encontrando su oportunidad.

Haría lo que fuera para estar a los pies del escenario donde Yuuri se parara, por eso ahí se encontraba, escondido tras una de las salidas de emergencia, de rodillas haciéndole un entusiasta sexo oral al vigilante para que lo dejara pasar. La polla rugosa entre sus labios se hinchó, un gruñido reverberó, unas manos grandes y toscas presionaron su cabeza y él solo cerró los ojos cuando el semen agrio se disparó por su garganta.

Apenas dio un paso dentro del recinto oscuro de techo alto fue absorbido por la multitud que ya se agitaba inquieta, a pesar de que el espectáculo aún no daba inicio. Le fastidió no haber conseguido un lugar más cerca esta vez, sin embargo, considerando las circunstancias esto era mucho mejor que nada.

Las tenues luces de colores se encendieron, moviéndose en todas direcciones, y el tumulto se hizo escuchar a gritos mientras cada integrante de EROS ingresaba tomando sus posiciones, sin ser capaces de apabullar la fuerza de los latidos que retumbaban en el pecho de Minami.

Y así una vez más fue saciada su necesidad por saborear la figura de Yuuri, mientras sentía que esa voz erótica lo lamía entero y sus líricas cadenciosas lo follaban. Se le erizaba la piel, sus gemidos agudos se le escapaban solos, sus piernas temblaban, se apretaban, y su pollita daba punzadas, entregándose y perdiendo el control de su mente. Se dejó consumir por esa explosión de capricho y fascinación que bailaba en su cuerpo al compás que Yuuri marcaba para él, y ese estímulo era tan vívido en su carne como una penetración anal. Así de juguetón se ponía su cerebro.

Quedó hipnotizado, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de ese íncubo que lo seducía desde el escenario y se alimentaba de sus secreciones de placer. Yuuri iba de punta a punta jugando alrededor de los demás chicos de la banda, interactuando con el público sin despegarse del micrófono que hacía que su voz llenara todo el recinto, acompañado del coro de todas las personas presentes saltando y agitándose como langostas en agua hirviendo.

Estaban atrapados en un infierno de ardentía, empujones y gargantas afónicas del que nadie quería salir.

Cuando se apartó de la frente su flequillo rojo completamente húmedo, notó lo ajustada que tenía la ropa por tanta transpiración, lo cual le daba una idea de lo poco que faltaba para que su empíreo terminara. Yuuri subió el pie a uno de los amplificadores, echándose hacia atrás algunos traviesos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro y haciendo que todas las chicas gritaran igual que las gónadas de Minami, anunciando su canción final.

_Hazme perder la cordura, con esa forma que tienes de decirme “ven”_

_Enredemos nuestras piernas, vamos, que esta cama grite “¡sí, otra vez!”_

Song of sex empezó, y los labios de Yuuri recitaron el baile de dos cuerpos a los que el amanecer los descubrió moviendo la cama, provocando gemidos que como la lava, eran imposibles de detener. Minami quería entrar en cada letra y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el gentío que se apretaba y se lanzaba hacia el proscenio. La oscuridad, los gritos, el calor de todos los cuerpos alrededor, y el sudor que le recorría la piel como si fueran los dedos de Yuuri, que desde el escenario se tocaba a sí mismo siseando erotismo.

Al principio Minami no lo tomó en cuenta, pero fue demasiado insistente como para tratarse de una casualidad. Una entrepierna se frotaba contra él y estaba dura, seguramente de algún pervertido al que le emocionaban las multitudes.

Abrió sus ojos oscuros y la mirada de Yuuri iba hacia todos, sin embargo quiso imaginar que el cantante lo veía a él, que observaba lo obsceno que era, y le gustó cómo se sentía, echándose hacia atrás para pegarse a ese torso masculino. Notó fácilmente que era más alto que su cuerpecito de niño adolescente, quizás tanto como Yuuri, quizás era él. Esa idea lo encendió, y al mismo tiempo que Yuuri empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás bajando la mano por su pecho ahora desnudo, otra se deslizó por el cuerpo de Minami hasta su rígido miembro. No le sorprendió su propia erección, le pasaba cada vez, pero ahora dolía más que nunca.

La canción seguía y la mano de Yuuri se hundió en sus pantalones, dejando a la imaginación de todos el toque de sus largos dedos sobre su propia polla. La mano que asediaba a Minami presionó con fuerza y el chico apoyó la parte trasera de su cabeza en el hombro del extraño sin intenciones de mirar su rostro, solo necesitaba el de Yuuri dibujado en sus pupilas dilatadas.

_Si me miras con ese delirio que se derrama como tus dedos en mi piel,_

_¿puedo hacer la prueba de cuánto de mí cabe en ti, bebé?_

Gimió deseando más.

— Ahh, hah… sí, fóllame. Lo quiero.

Su pollita estaba en llamas, tanto que temió que saliera humo cuando aquel sujeto le abrió el pantalón. Fue gratamente tocado en el estrecho espacio que dejaba su ropa interior y sus jadeos morían entre el ruido general, pues incluso si gritaba de placer probablemente nadie voltearía la cabeza. Aquellos dedos fueron más profundo y entraron en él, a la vez que Yuuri pasaba la lengua por el micrófono.

Minami gimió, gruñó absorto y se lamió los labios salivando en extremo, aferrado a los brazos ajenos mientras dos dedos le forzaban el culo y un aliento agitado le calentaba la oreja.

— Mm, hazlo ya… —fue abandonado solo algunos segundos mientras el hombre se preparaba sin despegarse de él y aprovechó para tocarse su erección, la cual estaba tan sensible que dolió infernalmente con apenas un pequeño roce.

El sujeto detrás suyo volvió a rodearlo con su brazo y Minami miró hacia el centro de las luces, donde Yuuri hacía sonidos en el micrófono que sonaban como gemidos. Estiró su mano hacia él susurrando un “mírame” antes de abrir la boca al máximo, notando como una polla lo penetraba; voluminosa, firme, dando golpes húmedos algo incómodo por la posición, pero no por ello fue menos satisfactorio. El hombre le agarró las caderas, obligándolo a levantar el culo hasta quedar casi en puntitas para poder metérsela más profundo, mientras Minami se agarraba de él como podía gimiendo encantado, con el nombre de Yuuri quemándole la garganta.

Tan rápido como gozoso, el jovencito se corrió con fuerza en la falda de la chica que saltaba frente a él, alcanzando a ver que Yuuri apretaba una botella de agua a la altura de su entrepierna para mojarlos como si eyaculara sobre todos, tan potente y caliente como el orgasmo que salpicó en su interior.

Todo terminó y bajaron la iluminación, mientras los chicos de EROS le agradecían al público por ir a verlos y se iban del escenario para que, en unos minutos más, los de seguridad hicieran desalojar a todos. Minami se arregló sin prisas, aun vibrando por el clímax que tuvo, y cuando giró ya no había nadie a sus espaldas.

Sonrió, esperando con ansias el próximo concierto.


End file.
